Lab Rats: The Aftermath
by kitkat6985
Summary: What happened after the episodes ended.
1. Crush, Chop, and Burn

**Hello! This is my first ever lab rat's story, so I hope you like it! Basically, I randomly choose one of the lab rat's (Or Leo) and then write what they felt or did after an episode. This episode: Crush, Chop, and Burn.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Lab Rats**

...…...

**Chase's POV**

I honestly don't like Leo very much. Sure, he introduced us to the outside world, but I can't help to think that he's replacing me.

Mr. Davenport's hanging out with him, Adam and Bree started hanging out with him more, and they have been picking on me more ever since he got here! Who else does he need to steal from me?

"Hey Chase!" Mr. Davenport said as he came in the lab doors, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey! I was meaning to ask you,are we still on for going to the Hale Telescope on Friday?" I asked hopefully. I had been looked forward to going to the Hale Telescope all month. Let's just say it was the first thing that I was going to do on my bucket list.

"Look Chase, I'm so sorry but Leo and I are going paintballing! You can come if you'd like, I'm sure Leo wouldn't mind." The words stabbed me it the chest.

"N-No thank you." I choked out before running to the elevator. I wanted to keep calm, but in reality I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. "I wish Leo never came here!" I muttered bitterly before stepping out the elevator, into the living room.

...

**So, that's a wrap! I got this idea during Perry 2.0 when Donald said that chase didn't like Leo at first.**

**Also, other chapters will be longer or shorter, depending on how much muse I have for the episode.**


	2. Commando Apo

**Hello and welcome back! Sorry for not updating, I just had a lot of homework and was being lazy.**

**So, I will admit that I had a bit of trouble coming up for idea for this episode, so sorry if it comes out like trash.**

**But first, reviews!:**

**Guest: Thanks, and there definitely will be more! I'm planning to do all the episode of Lab Rats.**

**phoenixfire: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Thanks! And I don't really get what you mean, but I will definitely try to make the chapters a little more interesting. I just have little muse for the first few episodes.**

**EmotionalDreamer101: They will definitely notice throughout the episodes, and will probably comfort him during my Exoskeleton Vs. Grandma chapter.**

**LoveShipper: Yeah, it isn't. I've almost always been replaced or left out with my friends or other people, so I can connect with Chase(well the Chase that I was writing)**

**Okay, now for the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lab Rats**

...

**Bree's POV**

School was not what I expected. All the movies I ever watched about school, they were all a lie. Well except for the school movies that had a mean principal.

I still liked school a lot. Some of my classes were actually sort of fun, and I liked meeting new people.

My thoughts were interrupted after someone, I think a boy, tapped on my shoulder during chemistry.

"Hey, I'm Ethan." The guy whose name was Ethan said. Bree didn't want to just like someone based on their looks, but this guy was hot.

"B-Bree." I said. I was a bit nervous, but to be fair I had lived in a basement for about 16 years.

"I know, you were part of the Alpha Dogs weren't you?" Ethan asked. My cheeks immediately turned red with embarrassment. Mainly because the "Alpha Dogs" were a complete failure in the football game. Ethan must have noticed this, once he said, "Hey its alright. I actually think it was cool that you stood up to Trent and his stupid jock friends."

I instantly felt a lot better. I gave him a smile, but the smile faded when my math teacher spoke. "Mr. Williams, this doesn't look like you going to the bathroom. And now you're disturbing Ms. Davenport and the whole class

This is work time, not talking time." Mrs. Johnson scolded Ethan.

"See you later." Ethan whispered to me before returning to his seat. I smiled at him, then put my eyes back on my textbook, even though I wasn't reading. My mind just decided to stop working, and my eyes kept glancing back at Ethan.

Maybe school isn't that bad.

...

**So that's it!**

**Next episode will be Leo's Jam, and it will most likely be Adams POV**


End file.
